


Vie Effrayante

by Shadowtheweasel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Not Beta Read, terribly, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25062154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowtheweasel/pseuds/Shadowtheweasel
Summary: After months Marinette finally hears from the temple of guardians. She just didn’t expect them to answer by giving her an kwami that is suppose to teach her everything about her job.(This is a work in progress but updates will probably gaped majorly. So it won’t have the incomplete on it, just in case. As well I would love feedback!)
Kudos: 10





	Vie Effrayante

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work int he fandom. As well my first time really writing these characters or writing humans in general. So I’m a little nervous, anyways thank you for reading.

A creature shakes it’s head as it leaps through the snow in front of it. It’s tail twitches as it goes leaving behind the temple it was made in. The further it gets away from its birthplace natural colors start blending into the greens and whites of it’s true pattern. It looks down at the necklace that it has been given the task to give to humans far away. It shakes its head as it continues forward ready to start doing its job. It huffs as it starts speeding up wanting to get out of the snow and start exploring the world that it was meant to do, after all there has not been one of his kind in around the amount of time the temple has been destroyed. After all, how could a new one of it’s kind be safe and able to learn how to protect itself for the first few years without protection? It was unheard of from what he gathered from the humans inside the building itself. The creature shakes again as the thick fur around it’s head starts collecting and clumping from the snow. It shakes again and hopes that the people it must find know full well they were coming.

Beyond the snow and mountains in a big city a small red and black creature shivers as she looks around the dark room. It was around midnight and feeling something had woken her, furthermore the feeling didn’t come from touch but sensing the magic in the air. She looks beside her at the young girl sleeping before shaking her head and floating upwards. The kwami floats through the roof to look around at the sky above as another spike of magic washes through her. She looks at the sky as a figure jumps from roofs towards her, and stops when it’s gaze lands on the red and black creature.

The creature charges forward and focuses on it’s target. Tikki watches the shape not scared as he leaps onto the railing and lowers its head. She could see the brown and white patterns that were hiding it’s true colors. Although she notices the necklace almost instantly. The shape of an animal curled with a black dot to show its eye. The ladybug kwami floats towards the creature and takes the necklace and takes it off the other. The kwami says nothing as she goes through an open window below not waiting to see if the ther leaves.

She carefully puts it on Marinette’s desk before flying over and closing the window that was left open by accident. The kwami hums before floating back over to Marinette and laying down on a pillow beside her chosen's head. The ladybug watches the necklace until sleep overtakes her. As she goes the necklace rocks silently before stopping and becoming dormant yet again. Waiting for the morning all three wait for what’s to come.

Marinette yawns as she shifts in her bed before looking at her clock. The young teen rubs her eyes as she sits up stretching as she takes in that it was seven in the morning. It makes her happy that it was Saturday when Tikki shifts from her position on the pillow and smiles at Marinette. Tikki smiles at her holder before floating slightly to the necklace on the desk. The bug kwami sits beside it as Marinette leaves to go get dressed. Eventually Marinette starts back to her room as she hums only to notice the necklace.

“Where did this come from?” Marinette asks Tikki as she grabs the necklace gently only to flinch as light suddenly fills the room only to leave a new kwami who blinks his one eye as he takes in the surrounding, only to get tackled by the bug kwami. Marinette watches silently before the new one wiggles his way away from a Tikki.

“Hello. I am Ott the kwami of teaching. I have come all the way from the temple to help you learn about being a guardian and the ways to read the ancient texts to better help the miraculous holders you have chosen. The temple also apologizes for the year and a half it took to be able to send help.” The kwami says as Tikki leans over and tries touching the scars over his right eye only for him to flinch and give the other a slightly offended glance. Marinette sits down to take it all in and watch the two interact noticing how her kwami was rather interested in the others' injury. Marinette blinks before offering her hand for the two to sit on, both taking the offer.

“That doesn’t make sense. Wayzz was used by Master Fu and helped Fu when he didn’t know what to do. He even was the one to drink the potions when Fu was trying to make them correctly. As well I thought Kwams don't know about what makes the potions.” Marinette says as she tilts her head ever so slightly. The otter kwami rubs his one eye as he gives a groaning sound but doesn’t say anything as his tail sways slightly. Tikki just watches the other as she puts her hands on marinette’s hand.

“Wayzz is a good substitute, although he can’t really help you with learning how to read the books or give you guidance from previous miraculous users. My power when I am used and in my miraculous is called Knowledge feedback which allows you to hear knowledge from past users. So you could get Master Fu one of the times. Although it’s just fragments of them before they lost their memories, so you can’t really communicate.” Ott rambles as he looks between the two of them with a nervous smile before floating off Marinette’s hands and into the air. Tikki watches the other as Marinette takes it in before nodding in understanding. Ott gives a small smile at seeing her nod before his paws rub his eye and the scars on the right side of his face. Marinette grabs Ott’s miraculous and puts it in her purse as Tikki flies into the bag right after. 

“Well if you want you can come with me and Tikki. We were going to just go around the city and probably go hang with my friends. Although I would be willing to help you adjust to being here and under my care!” The teen says as she smiles at the otter, who nods and with a slower pace goes into the bag. He shifts slightly away from Tikki, who tries not looking at the scars on his face. Furthermore the otter grabs his tail and messes with it ever so slightly tracing the ring markings on it. When they start moving Ott flinches slightly before looking over at Tikki and gives a nervous smile not really knowing if this is a good idea. The older kwami gives a reassuring smile before looking away again as her antennas go down.

“If you don’t mind Tikki, how long does your transformation last after Marinette uses Lucky charm?” The otter finally asks as sweet smells start coming from the top of the bag, although the younger does not seem affected at all by the smell. Tikki shifts at the smells but doesn’t leave the bag only shifting to grab the small macaron box that Marinette puts into the bag. The two twamis listen as the teen says her goodbyes to her parents before leaving the bakery. The bug kwami gives a smile as they settle the box down.

“It lasts five minutes, I know it can be stretched a little before they fully grow. I think Fu was a little too scared to do it though.” Tikki admits as the otter nods as he shifts where he is seated. However it doesn’t take long for Marinette to open her bag slightly to allow the two to look out if they so decide. Tikki takes this time to look at the macarons to see what flavors they had been given for the day. 

“Hum when she’s not busy then she might be able to use me and learn the way to make it stretch ever so slightly. It probably would only give ten minutes. It should weaken the kwamis more than it does now.” Ott says as Tikki grabs one of the macarons and splits it in half offering half for Ott. The otter kwami gives a smile before accepting it as he examines it. Tikki eats her part, watching as Ott soon follows suit. Ott smiles at the taste of the treat before finishing it, although he doesn’t try to get another knowing that it was supposed to last the whole day. Tikki shuts the box as she shifts to look above at the only light source they have.

“What’s your favorite type of snack, Ott? I kinda forgot after all this time.” Tikki admits as she gives a small smile apologetically before the other shakes his head.

“It’s not your fault it’s been a while since we talked. My favorite snack is mostly raw shrimp, but I know how hard it is to travel with that so I’m fine with cooked meats as a second. Mainly because it’s easier to find meat in local restaurants and easier to take places.” Ott explained as a smile creeps onto his face. Tikki hums before nodding knowing that her friend's food was harder to keep around. Although as the ladybug Kwami starts drifting to her friend Marinette phone starts vibrating to inform her of a sighting of an akuma attack. Tikki flies through the sliver in the bag after relooking around to see that Marinette is alone.

“Before you transform you need to find a place to hide Ott. I can’t transform you with him in the bag, the bag would stay on you and would be unable to come off. It would be a half done job because he is on your person. Although you can keep his miraculous. ” Tikki tells her holder, who nods in understanding and rushes off to find a safe spot for the small otter kwami. It doesn’t take her long to find a crevasse in a building that was just big enough for the small creature. She opens her bag and offers her hand to Ott.

Ott shakes his head and floats out of the item, holding the box of macarons. The otter gives the two a smile before going to the hiding spot. As he does he sees the threats that Marinette. He could see people running away from what seems to be an akuma as well as an sentimonster. The akuma was circus themed while the sentimonster was a dragon like creature. 

The otter hugs the box as his eye never leave the dragon creature. His tiny body starts to shake as he close eye not wanting what felt like yesterday to consume him. After all he has a job that must be done, his thoughts and emotions must not get in the way of helping yet another miraculous guardian. He can’t fail, never again.


End file.
